Le nouveau commencement
by shadowdeyso
Summary: Harry et les justiciers partent pour arrêter le Voldemort de leur époque qui est parti pour tuer James et Lily à leur mariage. Cependant, leur couverture tombent mais sans qu'ils ne le sache, deux personnes vont les couvrir. Qui sontils?
1. le mariage

Le mariage

-Bon maintenant que tout le monde est là, nous pouvons commencer, dit un jeune homme aux cheveux en bataille et aux yeux verts. (Avez-vous trouvé ki c ! lol dzl k k ma gueule) D'après mes rêves, Voldemort veut aller dans le passé pour tuer mes parents. Il veut les tuer lors de leur mariage alors… il va falloir aller là-bas.

Harry soupira. Depuis que Sirius est mort, il y a deux ans maintenant, il travaillait sans relâche à tuer Voldemort. Il avait changer depuis. Ses cheveux était toujours aussi désordonnés et lui arrivait dans le cou. Ses yeux vert émeraude ressortaient encore plus sans ses lunettes. Il dégageait une forte aura magique, forte et puissance. Malgré ses dix-sept ans, parfois on aurait dit qu'il avait dans la vingtaine. Soudain, Laurence, un de ses amis, se leva et dit :

-Je vais y aller avec toi Harry. Je ne te laisserais pas tomber surtout pas en ce moment car je sais que cela sera très dur pour toi.

-Moi aussi, s'exclamai l'assemblé.

Cet assemblé était le fruit de ses efforts qu'il avait fait contre le seigneur des ténèbres. Ils étaient les « Justiciers de la mort ». La plupart du monde était soit des loups-garous, des vampires, d'anciens mangemorts ou des aurors. Personne, sauf les membres, ne savait que cet ordre existait.

-Donc…le voyage va commencer.

Tout le monde était en cercle autour d'un pentacle tracer avec une craie blanche et cinq bougies sur chaque branche. Harry formula l'incantation :

-Kilyha tujy guejafa ghasa wasyrak tin 1981.

_Trahison  
Disgrâce  
L'esprit du mal est marqué sur sa face  
Trahison / Quel outrage  
Disgrâce / Et violence  
Il n'est que nuisance depuis sa naissance  
Trahison / Il ne peut changer  
Disgrâce / Car il n'est qu'un étranger  
L'esprit du mal est marqué sur sa face  
Trahison / Laisse-nous donc tranquilles  
Disgrâce / Les traîtres battent en retraite  
Il n'est que nuisance depuis sa naissance  
Quel menteur, lion de malheur _

Lion maudit, lion proscrit  
Il ne peut changer sa vie.  
Il s'enfuit, loin d'ici.  
Et n'oubliez jamais son ignominie.  
Car il n'est pas l'un des nôtres,  
Il ne sera jamais des nôtres.  
Il n'est pas comme nous, l'un de nous.  
La dup'rie est finie,  
Nous avons compris !  
Nous ne pouvons pardonner sa faute,  
C'est pourquoi il ne sera jamais des nôtres !  
Il n'est pas comme nous ...

Trahison  
Disgrâce  
Trahison  
Disgrâce  
Trahison ...

Harry se réveilla en sursaut. Il regarda autour de lui et s'aperçu qu'il était dans sa chambre, au manoir. Il se laissa tomber dans son lit. Ce rêve. Le même rêve qu'il faisait chaque nuit. Ne pouvant plus dormir, il se leva, alla prendre une douche cependant, la chanson résonnait encore dans sa tête. C'était aujourd'hui le mariage de ses parents. Laurence avait été voir Dumbledore pour lui dire qu'il allait surveiller le mariage contre Voldemort et ses sbires. Après de bonnes négociations et de promesses, il avait accepté. Il se prépara. Le sorcier mis un jean et un t-shirt noir pour pouvoir être mieux pour combattre et pour ce fondre dans le décore. Tout le monde serait pareil au cas. Il avait fini lorsqu'on cogna à sa porte. C'était Laurence.

-Harry tu es prêt ?

-Oui.

-Tu es sûr que ça va ? Tu es tout pâle.

-Oui ça va. Juste un mauvais rêve.

-Encore ! Ce n'est pas vrai ! Tu ne prends pas ta potion de sommeil ou quoi !

-Je la prends mais elle ne marche pas.

-D'accord, bon allez viens c'est l'heure d'y aller !

Puis il partit laissant Harry tout seul. Celui-ci soupira et partit à sa suite.

-Attention à la robe bon sang, s'écria Gabrielle, la demoiselle donneur et meilleure amie de Lily Evans.

-Lily, tu es magnifique ! dit Amélie, la deuxième demoiselle donneur.

-J'ai tellement hâte ! Je vais épouser James ! J'espère que rien ne va gâcher cela.

-T'inquiète Li ! Dumbledore a assuré qu'il y avait des personnes qui s'occupaient de cela, rassura Danielle, le témoin (ou la témoin) de la mariée.

-Mais arrêtent de bouger Corn ! soupira Remus.

-Désoler Lunard mais je suis tellement excité !

-On avait remarqué, dit Sirius, je ne veux même pas imaginer lorsque Harry va naître, dans quoi… presque deux mois !

-Oui ! Il est encore dans le ventre de Lily et je l'aime déjà !

-Pauvre enfant ! soupira le loup-garou. Une chance que Lily est là car s'il devait rester seul avec vous deux… je crois qu'il va devenir fou.

-ÉH ! cria les concernés.

-Je n'y arriverais pas ! Je n'y arriverais pas ! Je n'y arriverais pas ! Je n'y arriverais pas ! Je n'y arriverais pas ! Je n'y arriverais pas ! Je n'y arriv…

-TA QUEULE HARRY ! BONG SANG ! TU VAS Y ARRIVER ALORS ARRÊTE !

-Mais non je ne vais pas y arriver ! J'ai peur vraiment là ! Les voir vivants ! Bon j'aime mieux qu'ils ne saches pas qui je suis car je ne sais pas leur réaction s'ils savaient ce que je suis devenu.

-Personnellement, je suis sûr qu'ils seraient contents de savoir ce que tu es devenu !

Harry en tremblait tellement qu'il était stressé. Il pensait sans cesse à cette stupide chanson, stupide, mais elle le hantait depuis maintenant deux ans. Il la savait par cœur.

-Bon aller vient, on y va, on rentre en même temps que les invités.

-D'accord.

Ils étaient à ciel découvert. Des dizaines de tables étaient aligner dans le même sens sauf une qui devait être celle des marier. Un peu plus loin, il y avait un autel et des chaises devant. Une sculpture de glace en cœur et où était gravé : JP+LE. C'était magnifique. Harry souriait. Ses parents s'aimaient vraiment beaucoup. Il en était la preuve vivant. Enfin, théoriquement, il n'était pas encore née mais ça se n'était qu'un détail. La cérémonie allait bientôt commencer. Les justiciers se séparèrent pour surveiller les environs alors que Laurence et Harry restait là à regarder le monde s'assirent sur les chaises et parler. Soudain, une musique se fit entendre. Tout le monde se tu et Dumbledore alla au centre de l'autel, un livre à la main.

-Tu savais que Dumbledore pouvais faire ça ? demanda son collègue tout bas.

-Non.

Puis il vit son père et Sirius. Ensuite se fut sa mère et trois autre femme. Elle était splendide. On aurait dit un ange avec sa robe blanche, ses cheveux roux coiffer en un chignon pas très serrer avec des mèches relâcher sur chaque coté de son visage. Ses yeux vert émeraude brillaient et elle avait un sourire aux lèvres. Lorsqu'elle fut devant James, le directeur commença à parler mais Harry n'écoutait plus. Il semblait dans un rêve réveiller. Il se battait avec sa conscience.

_Trahison  
Disgrâce _

Non il ne l'est avait pas trahit ! Il se battait. _  
L'esprit du mal est marqué sur sa face  
_Il se battait pour le bien ! Mais Tom avait raison. Il lui ressemblait.

_Trahison / Quel outrage  
Disgrâce / Et violence  
Il n'est que nuisance depuis sa naissance _

_Trahison / Il ne peut changer  
Disgrâce / Car il n'est qu'un étranger  
L'esprit du mal est marqué sur sa face  
Trahison / Laisse-nous donc tranquilles  
Disgrâce / Les traîtres battent en retraite  
Il n'est que nuisance depuis sa naissance  
Quel menteur, lion de malheur  
_Non… euh… je ne sais pas. Ils ont voulu me protéger mais je n'ai rien demandé !

Soudain, il entendit son nom au loin._  
Lion maudit, lion proscrit  
Il ne peut changer sa vie.  
Il s'enfuit, loin d'ici.  
_Non il ne s'enfuyait pas. Il voulait les protéger. Je n'ai jamais choisi cette vie ! C'est cette vie qui m'a choisi !

_Et n'oubliez jamais son ignominie.  
_Je n'ai jamais fait rien de mal !

_Car il n'est pas l'un des nôtres,  
Il ne sera jamais des nôtres.  
Il n'est pas comme nous, l'un de nous.  
_Je suis comme vous ! Je ne suis pas différent !

_La dup'rie est finie,  
Nous avons compris !  
Nous ne pouvons pardonner sa faute,  
C'est pourquoi il ne sera jamais des nôtres !  
_Non ! Je ne mérite pas de mourir même si s'est ma destinée. Je… je ne sais plus quoi penser… je…ils sont si heureux ! Pourquoi suis-je né ? Je ne leur rapporte que des malheurs ! Je comprends mon rêve maintenant !

_Il n'est pas comme nous ...  
_Je ne suis pas et ne sera jamais comme eux !

-Harry !

Le concerné se retourna vers celui qui l'avait appeler. Laurence le regardait, les sourcils froncer.

-Ça va ?

-J'ai compris.

-Quoi ? Qu'est-ce que tu as compris ?

-Mon rêve. Je ne suis pas et je ne serais jamais comme vous. J'ai tué tout ceux que j'aime. Si je ne vivais pas, tout le monde serais heureux et serais surtout vivant. Je n'ai plus rien à faire ici. Je dois partir loin et ne jamais revenir pour sauver tout ceux que j'aime !

Son ami le regarda les yeux ronds. La cérémonie était finie et le party allait commencer.

-Tu… tu n'y crois pas là !

-Au contraire je suis très sérieux !

-ATTENTION ! Nous avons une nouvelle à vous annoncer.

Laurence se tourna vers l'autel alors qu'Harry tournait les talons et parti.

(jexplique la chanson: je les po faites c «l'un des notre, du roi lion 2» je vous la conseille )


	2. Attaque et révélation

Attaque et révélation

James semblait exciter comme jamais.

-Nous aimerions vous avertir que… JE VAIS ÊTRE PAPA !

Il commença à sauter partout comme un petit enfant. Lily prit la parole voyant son mari devenir fou.

-D'après les médicomages se sera un gars.

Tout le monde applaudit, sifflait et les félicitait.

Laurence se retourna vers son coéquipier.

-Harry tu es…

Il se tu immédiatement en voyant que le concerné avait disparut.

-Merde !

Et il partit vers à sa recherche.

-Comment compter vous l'appeler ? demanda une invitée.

-On va l'appeler Harry. Harry James Potter, répondit calmement Lily.

-Sirius! Veux-tu être le parrain?

Le concerné le regarda avec les yeux ronds. Remus, lui souriait.

-Mmm…moi !

-Oui toi ! Et la marraine sera Gabrielle.

-MERCI !

Les deux concerné se jetèrent sur leurs amis cependant, ils furent coupés par un jeune homme aux cheveux châtains attaché en une queue de cheval et aux yeux gris clair. Il semblait un peu perdu. Il portait un jean et un t-shirt noir ainsi qu'une ceinture de même couleur où était attaché deux revolvers, quelques dagues et une dizaine d'étoiles tranchantes. Les amis le regardèrent avec les yeux ronds. Ils ne le connaissaient pas.

-Excusez-moi de vous déranger mais auriez-vous vu mon chef ? Il était là, il y a deux secondes et puis, il a disparût.

-Nnn…non. Pourquoi et qui êtes-vous ? Je ne vous connais pas !

-Bonjour ! Je me nomme Laurence. Je fais partit de la sécurité. C'est moi qui a été voir Dumbledore.

-Oh vous êtes le leader de cet ordre qui nous protège, s'exclama Amélie.

-Non. Je ne suis pas le chef. Je suis son second. En fait, c'est lui que j'ai perdu et j'ai un peu peur pour lui car il passe une période difficile en ce moment.

-Comment est-il ?

Remus remarqua le gloussement et l'hésitation de ce Laurence.

-… Il ressemble un peu a vous, dit-il en montrant James, seulement, il est un peu plus jeune.

Il le regardèrent surprit. Leur chef plus jeune que James alors que celui-ci avait vingt ans.

-Quel âge a-t-il ?

-………dix-sept ans. Il vient d'avoir dix-sept.

Un silence s'abattis sur le petit groupe. Ce fut Lily qui brisa le silence.

-C'est impossible. Dumbledore nous a dit que votre chef avait rencontré voldemort au moins une dizaine de fois ! S'il a dix-sept ans… c'est impossible !

-Qui êtes-vous, que faites-vous et pourquoi vous avez hésité de le décrire ? Vous dites la vérité mais il y a quelque chose que vous ne voulez pas nous dire, dit Remus.

-Je savais que je n'aurais pas passé inaperçue avec vous.

-Pourquoi ? Vous me connaissez peut-être ?

-Non mais Harry lui oui.

-Harry !

-Oh merde !

-Donc… il s'appelle Harry.

Laurence avait fermé les yeux. Il acquiesça.

-Harry quoi ? demanda le marié.

Soudain, il ouvrit les yeux. Devait-il le dire ou pas ? Quelles seraient leurs réactions face à ça ? Il resta silencieux pendant quelques minutes.

-Mais vous vous décidez ! Ça ne doit pas être un nom si pire que ça à dire ! s'impatienta Sirius.

-Harry James Potter.

-Pardon !

-Mon leader s'appelle Harry James Potter.

Soudain, des cris fusèrent de l'autre bout de la place. Une jeune femme blonde se dirigea vers eux.

-Laurence ! Où est Harry ? On a besoin de lui ! Voldemort vient d'entrer.

À ce moment là, ils entendirent un rugissement. Une panthère noire sauta et arriva devant les amis. L'animal se changea en un jeune d'environ dix-sept ans aux cheveux noirs en bataille comme James. Ses yeux vert émeraude brillaient de colère et de fureur. On aurait dit qu'un feu s'était allumé et voulait tout brûler. Le jeune homme était assez musclé, un peu plus que James. Il n'avait pas de lunette contrairement au marié. Il était vraiment beau, et encore. On aurait dit un démon et un dieu. Physique de dieu mais caractère de démon. On pouvait voir une immense puissance qui dégageait de lui. Soudain, il parla :

-Je m'occupe de Tom, vous vous protégez ces gens des mangemorts !

-Tu crois qu'on va te laissez l'affrontez seul.

- Vous n'avez pas le choix car si vous restez vous me gênerez et je pourrais vous tuer et vous le savez. (Dzl pour les rimes je men suis po rendu compte sétait po voulu) J'y vais maintenant dépêchez-vous vite !

Il se transforma à nouveau en panthère et partit en avant.

-HARRY NON REVIENT !

-Merde ! Il est bouché ou quoi ? Il est suicidaire ! Oui c'est ça ! Suicidaire ! J'ai jamais vu ça bon sang !

-Arrête ! Tu pesteras après lui, après et de toute façon il a raison. Allez.

Ils rassemblèrent le monde vers une bâtisse de brique. Les maraudeurs ainsi que Lily, Gabrielle et Amélie étaient vraiment largué. Ils ne comprenaient plus rien.

Dehors, les mangemorts lançaient des sorts partout. Le seul problème était qu'ils n'atteignaient jamais leur cible. Voldemort, lui avança droit vers la bâtisse jusqu'à ce qu'une panthère lui barre la route et se transforme.

-Toi ! siffla le mage noir.

-Coucou ! Content de me voir ?

-Comment es-tu venu ici ?

-Par le même moyen que toi. Tu vois, je suis plus puissant que j'en ai l'air !

-Peut-être mais tu as choisi le mauvais camp.

-Non, au contraire c'est toi qui n'as pas choisit le bon.

-Endoloris!

-Protego!

-Avada kedevra.

-Protego! Expelliarmus!

-Protego! Alors Harry! Tu les as vu tes parents? C'est vrai que les voir vivant, cela doit être dur.

-Ferme-là Tom.

-Ne m'appelle pas comme ça!

-Pourquoi? C'est ton nom, non?

-Expédium, Endoloris!

Harry ne pu rien faire. Il fut envoyé près de la bâtisse. Il ne cria pas lorsque le doloris le toucha. Le sorcier se releva tant bien que mal. Il était environ à dix mètres du mur. Du feu sortit de la baguette de Harry mais fut arrêter par la vague du mage. Harry l'évita mais Voldemort l'envoya s'écraser sur le mur. Le lord l'envoya s'écraser environ une dizaine de fois. Soudain, il se prit une boule de feu. Harry s'était relevé et le lui avait envoyer. Tom fit léviter un morceau de bois et lui envoya cependant, d'un coup de pied, l'adolescent le brisa. Un vrai duel se menait là. Les sortilèges tombaient de partout.

À l'intérieur, les justiciers retenaient les mangemorts.

-James! murmura Sirius. Il y a une porte en arrière. On pourrait aller les prendre par surpris par derrière.

-D'accord Mumus tu viens?

-Oui!

Les trois amis se glissèrent dehors. Ils virent les mangemorts mais leurs regards se portèrent plus loin. Là ou ils virent le seigneur des ténèbres et l'animagus, qu'il avait vu, se battre comme jamais. Remus du se tourner pour ne pas recevoir un sort. Jamais, dans toute sa vie, James n'avait vu quelqu'un se défendre comme ça. Même dans ses rêves les plus fous, il n'aurait pas cru cela possible. Tom réussit à lui prendre sa baguette mais ça ne l'arrêta pas pour autant. Il évitait les sortilèges avec une telle facilité. Soudain, le mage lui envoya un doloris que le garçon ne pu éviter. Bizarrement, cela n'avait pas l'air de l'avoir affecter plus que ça. Voldemort l'envoya au mur et tous pu entendre un craquement sinistre qui ne présageait rien de bon. Le garçon se releva avec difficulté. Il sortit deux dague et les fit tournoyer entre ses doigts puis attaqua. Voldemort se fit blesser à plusieurs reprises. L'adolescent lui lançait ses armes et ceux-ci revenaient à lui. Le lord se fatiguait beaucoup et perdait beaucoup de sang. Il lança la marque des ténèbres puis cria la retraire avant de transplaner. Ses sbires firent de même. Le garçon ramassa sa baguette pour la pointer vers le ciel puis une lumière sortit pour laisser apparaître à côté de la marque des ténèbres, une baguette et une épée croiser en avant d'un griffon. Après quelques minutes, les trois amis s'avancèrent vers lui. Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent à sa hauteur, il se retourna. La ressemblance entre lui et James était flagrante. Le garçon semblait surprit de les voir. Ils purent l'entendre murmurer « Oh merde ».

-HARRY!

Ils se tournèrent pour voir Laurence accompagner de d'autre personne. Laurence lui sauta dessus en criant :

-HARRY JAMES POTTER TU N'ES QU'UN SUICIDAIRE! MAIS QU'EST QUI T'EST PASSER PAR LA TÊTE! TU VEUX MOURIR OU QUOI ! BON SANG! EST-CE QUE T'A RÉFLÉCHIT À SE QUE TU VIENS DE FAIRE?

-Lo! Laisse-moi t'expliquer!

-T'EXPLIQUER! MAIS TU ME NIAISES LÀ OU QUOI ? TU N'ES QU'UN SUICIDAIRE, UN…ttssstmmmtsmmst.

La femme qui était arrivé le bâillonna de sa main.

-Arrête merde! Je crois qu'il a comprit! Et de toute façon, il ne peut s'empêcher de faire ça et tu le sais alors ferme là une bonne fois pour toute!

-Merci Marie! J'ai bien cru mon heure arriver.

-Oh ne crois pas t'en tirer ainsi Harry!

-Quoi? Je le droit! Je fais se que je veux!

Marie soupira puis sembla remarquer tout le monde autour et aussi que les mariés étaient à côté d'eux.

-Oups !

-Quoi ?

-Euh… je crois que notre couverture ne sert plus à rien ou plutôt la tienne.

-Je sais.

-Bonjour M. Potter et vous aussi Mme. Potter. Bon on vous laisse. Au revoir.

-Minute papillon ! Qui êtes-vous ? Expliquez-nous s'il vous plaît !

-Bon d'accord. Pour résumer, (lisez le plus vite possible), levoldemortquevousavezvuvenaitdufutur toutcommenous. Ilétaitlàpourtuervotrefemmepourqu'Harry, iciprésent, nenaissepas. Cependant, nousavonseuvent, desonprojet alorsnoussommesvenupourl'empêcher. Bonvoilàmaintenantaurevoir.

Ils allaient partir lorsque James dit :

-Je n'ai rien compris.

Harry s'avança en avant et dit…


	3. Découverte de la vérité

Découverte de la vérité

-_Que tout le monde oublie cette coexistence_

_Que seul ceux désigner se rappellent de cette coïncidence_

_Que tout le monde s'assit_

_Que tout le monde oublie_

_Cette petite péripétie _

Soudain, une lumière blanche entoura tous les mariées et les invités tandis qu'Harry et ses collègues partaient en transplanaient. Lorsqu'ils furent partit, tous recommencèrent à s'amuser comme si l'attaque n'avait jamais eu lieu. Tous ? Non. Un seul fixait la place où se trouvait Harry quelque instant auparavant.

-Harry James Potter tu es puissant mais j'ai réussit à contrer ton incantation.

Harry était dans l'infirmerie entourer de Laurence et de Danielle.

-Harry arrête de bouger ! Il faut qu'on désinfecte tes blessures sinon tu vas devoir aller à St-Mangouste.

-Oui mais si tu arrêtais de mettre ce coton à l'intérieur, je crois que je bougerais moins. Là j'ai l'impression que tu essaye de me faire mal pour te venger d'avoir été « suicidaire » comme tu dis.

-Tu as été suicidaire, dit Danielle, une louve garou, en pesant sur tous les mots. (Ché po c koi le féminin de loup-garou alors jai mis ce ke je croyais)

Le concerné grogna puis hurla. Danielle venait de lui enfoncé le coton dans sa blessure et pas enfoncé juste un peu.

-Oups. Excuse-moi Harry, s'excusa-t-elle faussement l'air désoler. Euh… merde ! Harry ?

-QUOI ?

-Le coton est trop loin et je ne suis plus capable d'aller le chercher.

-Tu me le payeras Dane.

-Oui oui c'est ça.

Elle prit des pinces à sourcil puis les entra assez violemment alors que sa victime serrait les dents pour ne pas crier. Il avait l'impression qu'elle jouait dans son muscle. Soudain, il sentit le coton partir de son bras.

-Danielle ! Arrête de le faire souffrir le pauvre petit.

La concerné soupira puis commença à panser ses autres blessures qu'il avait sur son torse et les jambes.

-Bonjour professeur Dumbledore.

-Bonjour Sirius. Vous allez bien ?

-Bien sûr et vous ?

-Assez bien.

-Pourquoi êtes-vous venu ? questionna le maraudeur.

-J'aimerais vous demandez si vous vous souveniez du mariage de James et Lily ?

-Bien sûr ! Pourquoi ne m'en souviendrais-je pas ? C'était hier. Maintenant nos deux tourtereaux sont partis en Espagne pour leur lune de miel et c'est moi qui ai chargé de veiller sur cette maison. Mais pourquoi me posez-vous cette question ?

-Car je me demandais si vous vous souveniez de ce qui c'est passé lorsque vous aviez rencontrer cet homme, Laurence je crois.

-Un homme ! Quel homme ? s'exclama Sirius en le regardant d'un air étonné. Nous n'avons jamais rencontré d'homme ni de Laurence.

-C'est impressionnant. Très impressionnant, murmura le vieil homme.

-Qu'est-ce qui est impressionnant ?

-Un garçon de dix-sept ans environ a réussit un sortilège que même le meilleur auror ne saurais faire correctement. D'habitude, dès qu'on pose la question que je vous ai posé « si vous vous rappelez de tel ou tel chose », l'incantation devrait tomber.

-Professeur, de quoi parler vous ? Quelle est cette incantation ?

-L'incantation de l'oublie. Très difficile à exécuter. Il m'a fallu presque vingt ans pour la réussir complètement alors que le jeune homme qui l'a fait n'avait que dix-sept, dix-huit ans.

-Impressionnant c'est vrai mais alors personne ne se rappelle de l'attaque ?

-Non sauf moi. Lorsque j'ai entendu la première phrase, j'ai mit un bouclier mais j'ai tout de même sentit l'onde magique qui s'est répandu en vous tous.

-Qui es ce jeune homme qui a fait ça ?

-Vous allez rire mais il s'agit de la vérité cependant, ne le dite à personne pour l'instant, même pas à Lily ou à James.

-D'accord, promit l'animagus.

-C'est Harry.

Il fallut quelques instants pour comprendre.

-Pardon !

-Oui, dit le directeur avec un sourire. C'est Harry.

Sirius le regarda comme s'il était fou et qu'il devait aller dans un exile pour ce tout petit problème mental de rien du tout.

-Harry ! Mais il n'a pas encore né et vous avez dit qu'il avait dix-sept ou dix-huit ans !

-C'est exacte mais si je vous enlève le sortilège, je crois que vous serez d'accord avec moi.

Dumbledore leva sa baguette puis enleva le sort. Soudain, ce fut comme un film dans la tête de Sirius. Il revit l'étrange conversation avec Laurence, l'attaque, la panthère se transformer en jeune homme qui ressemblait à James, Laurence qui traitait l'adolescent de suicidaire, le combat contre Voldemort, l'interrogatoire qu'ils lui avaient fait jusqu'à l'incantation puis tout redevient normal. Il fixait son ex-directeur d'une façon ahurit et avec crainte. Le fils de ses meilleurs amis était ici et les avait sauvé d'une mort presque certaine.

-Mon dieu !

-Épatant n'est pas ?

-Oui très mais cependant j'ai un peu peur. Il a une grande puissance mais j'ai vu ses yeux. Je me rappelle de ses yeux. Je… je voyais de la douleur dans ses émeraudes. Je ne sais pas pourquoi mais pourtant James et Lily ne lui auraient jamais fait de mal alors pourquoi ?

-Je n'en sais rien mais je vais le découvrir.

-Et je vais vous aidez.

-Très bien mais nous ne devons en parler à personne pour l'instant.

-Oui je sais.

-Bon au revoir Sirius.

-Bye professeur. À la prochaine.

Lorsque le directeur fut hors de vu, Sirius prit sa cape puis alla se promener dans la forêt.

Dans une petite ville en Espagne ou dans un hôtel plus particulièrement.

-James arrête ! Non S.T.P. arrête.

-Et pourquoi ferais-je cela Mme Potter.

La concerné ne pu parler tellement que son fou rire était grand. Son mari était entrain de lui faire subir une grande torture : les chatouillements. Au bout de quelques minutes, il arrêta pour qu'elle puisse reprendre son souffle. Il colla son oreille au ventre sa femme pour se faire donner un coup par son fils.

-Tu l'as senti ? lui demanda-t-elle.

-Oui. Tu crois qu'il sera comment ?

-Je ne veux même pas imaginer son caractère.

-Pourquoi ? lui demanda son mari.

-Tu imagines ! Ton caractère mélangé au mien !

-C'est vrai mais ce n'est pas grave. Ça ne me dérange pas autant. Même s'il est un vrai petit diable, je vais l'aimer.

-Ah oui ! Et moi ? s'exclama Lily en boudant.

-Toi je t'ai toujours aimé ma belle Lily !

Puis il l'embrassa doucement. Mais elle ne répondit pas. Il la regarda étonné alors qu'elle abordait un grand sourire. Soudain, il comprit.

-Vous êtes exigeante aujourd'hui Mme Potter.

-Je sais.

Il l'embrassa passionnément en lui caressant le dos. Elle gémit alors qu'il commençait à mordiller doucement son cou. Mais il ne pu continuer car il sentit un coup sur son ventre. Lily ria.

-Je crois qu'Harry ne veut pas que tu t'approche trop on dirait.

James se pencha et murmura :

-Eh p'tit bonhomme ! C'est peut-être ta maman mais c'est aussi ma femme. Tu veux la partager avec moi ?

Pour toute réponse, il reçu un autre petit coup mais moins fort que le précédant.

-Il est d'accord avec moi.

-T'en mieux. J'ai vraiment hâte de voir à quoi il ressemble.

-Moi aussi. Moi aussi Lily

Que cherchait-il dans cette forêt ? Il n'en savait rien mais quelque chose l'attirait malgré lui vers le milieu de la forêt. Combien de temps marchait-il ? Il n'en savait rien non plus. Sirius atterrit bientôt dans une clairière. Il se transforma en chien puis commença à gambader ici et là. Soudain, il entendit un rugissement derrière lui. Il se retourna vivement pour se retrouver face à face avec…

-Harry non ! Tu ne peux pas aller te promener. Tes blessures ne sont pas complètement guéries !

-T'inquiète ! Je ne vais pas me battre juste me promener. Calme-toi !

-Marie, laisse-le. Tu sais qu'on n'arrivera jamais à le garder ici car il va réussir à partir par je ne sais quel moyen alors, laisse-le partir. Ça va lui faire changer d'air un peu.

Marie grogna de mécontentement puis se résigna. Harry se leva rapidement puis partit le plus vite possible dans la forêt avant de se transformer.

Il se retourna vivement pour se retrouver face à face avec… un gourgin. Sirius déglutit difficilement. Un gourgin ! Il allait mourir. C'était une bête des plus féroce que le monde magique connaissait. Un félin redoutable avec ses yeux rouge et sa fourrure brune. Ses dents étaient très longues et aiguisées. On disait qu'un unique coup de mâchoire pouvait transpercer un os et qu'un coup de griffe, il pouvait éventrer quelqu'un. Rare étaient les personnes capables de survivre après une rencontre avec ce gros félin qui était aussi gros qu'un lion. L'animal grogna à nouveau puis se mit en position d'attaque. Même en chien, Sirius n'avait aucune chance de s'en sortir idem. Le gourgin attaqua sans que Sirius ne puisse faire quoi que se soit. Soudain, une forme noir sauta au-dessus de lui pour tomber sur le gourgin. L'animagus pu voir qui s'était mais aussi il le reconnut aussitôt. C'était une panthère mais pas n'importe la quelle. Celle qui avait au mariage et qui s'était transformé en jeune homme. Harry ! La panthère et le gourgin tournaient en faisant un cercle. Les deux félins se regardèrent avec haine puis le plus féroce attaqua en premier. Celui-ci sauta sur le félin noir qui attendait son adversaire d'une patte ferme. (Ben oui ! un humain c dun pied ferme alors un animal c koi) Les deux bêtes se rentrèrent dedans et commencèrent une bataille sanglante. Sirius ne puis venir en aide à son filleul. Celui-ci griffa la joue de l'autre qui allait le mordre férocement mais le gourgin ne s'arrêta pas là. Il réussit à prendre la nuque de son adversaire entre les dents. Celui-ci se retourna violemment sur le dos pour lui faire lâcher prise et lorsque ceci fut fait, il lui sauta à la gorge et le lui transperça de ses dents alors que l'autre félins faisait de même. Cependant, la panthère avait été plus vite que son ennemi lui arracha la peau du cou, le tuant sur le coup. La panthère partit et allait sauter dans un arbre lorsque…

-ATTENT HARRY !

Le concerné stoppa son geste immédiatement en entendant son nom. Il tourna doucement la tête vers lui et regarda Sirius de ses yeux vert émeraude. Quelques minutes passèrent sans qu'aucun des deux ne fasse le moindre geste mais soudain, Harry se retourna et sauta dans l'arbre puis il disparut dans la nuit. Cependant, Sirius regardait toujours l'endroit où son filleul était il y a quelques secondes auparavant puis il murmura pour lui-même :

-Je vais te retrouver Harry. Je me le promets.


	4. StMangouste

-T'inquiète pas Lily ! Ça va aller ! Ça va aller !

-Respirer.

-J'aimerais vous voir vous !

-Lily calme toi, supplia James.

-James, fais-moi plaisir… TA GUEULE !

Le concerné fut scandalisé par les mots de sa femme.

-Ne vous inquiété pas Monsieur Potter. C'est tout à fait normal. Allez poussez ! Je vois la tête.

Lily tenait fermement la main de son mari.

-Allez pousser encore ! Il est presque sorti.

Elle poussa et hurla dans un dernier effort. Le médicomage sourit en sortant le bébé.

-Mes félicitations Mme Potter.

Il enveloppa le bébé dans une doudou et la donna à sa mère puis alla prévenir les personnes qui attendaient dehors. Lily sourit à la vue du p'tit bout chou dans ses bras. James, lui, souriait comme un dément. Sirius fut le premier à entrer. Il n'arrivait pas à y croire. Harry était minuscule. Il se tourna vers Dumbledore qui lui adressa un sourire et lui fit signe de se retourner, ce qu'il fit pour mieux regarder son neveu. Dire qu'il l'avait vu à l'adolescence et qu'il lui avait sauvé la vie. Il semblait si paisible à cet instant alors que les yeux de l'adolescent étaient habités d'une tristesse et d'une colère sans fin. Que lui était-il arrivé pour qu'il soit ainsi transformé ? Une larme coula le long de sa joue sans qu'il ne s'en rende compte.

-Sirius ! Ne reste pas planté là ! Moi aussi je veux le voir, chiala Remus.

Le concerné se jeta sur son meilleur ami pour le féliciter.

-Il est trop mignon mais il est petit ! s'exclama Gabrielle. Il semble tellement fragile.

-Mais il aura une force de caractère et une dureté encore jamais vue, murmura le parrain.

-Qu'est-ce que tu dis Sirius ?

-Moi ! Rien ! dit-il lorsqu'il comprit sa gaffe.

James pleurait de joie et Lily aussi. Tout le monde était extasié par Harry. Soudain, deux médicomages apparurent avec un brancard avec une personne gravement blessé dedans.

-Excusez-nous mais il y a eu une attaque sur le chemin de traverse et nous n'avons plus de place dans l'hôpital pour placer les quelques blessés qui reste à soigner. Il va y avoir une autre personne qui va venir. J'espère que cela ne vous dérangera pas !

-Non non faites votre travaille Monsieur.

-Merci ! Poser le au fond.

-C'est épouvantable ! pesta Amélie. Pourquoi Voldemort fait-il ça ?! Pourquoi tué tant de gens innocent ?

-Je n'en sais rien.

Un autre brancard arriva mais quelques personnes suivaient en arrière. C'était un jeune homme d'une trentaine d'années. Ils le placèrent à côté du lit de Lily. Le médicomage qui était au fond courra et demanda :

-Qu'est-ce qu'il a ?

-Fracture au crâne, un bras et une jambe casser et il a reçu une… balle je crois, enfin, il l'a reçu dans son poumon droit.

Il se tourna vers les quatre autres et demanda :

-Et vous ? Êtes-vous blessé ?

Le jeune homme à droite se tenait les côtes et du sang coulait de son épaule droite. Sirius ne pu voir le visage du jeune homme mais celui-ci était assez jeune.

-Mon dieu ! Vous avez quatre côtes cassées et l'épaule droite transpercée ! Il faut que vous alliez aux soins intensifs. Vite !

-Non !

Un silence s'abattis sur la pièce. Sirius connaissait cette voix mais où ?!

-Pardon !? Si vous ne m'allez pas aux soins intensif vous allez mourir !

-Je m'en fous ! Sauvez mon ami S.V.P. Je vous en supplie ! Sauvez-le d'abord.

-Mais je…

-FAITES CE QUE JE VOUS DIS !!

Le médicomage sembla prit au dépourvu puis annonça :

-Occupez-vous de son ami. Vite !

Le jeune homme à gauche de celui qui avait parlé venait de se retourner. Ce fut comme un coup couteau que Sirius le reconnut. Laurence. Laurence se retourna vite et murmura quelque chose au garçon qui avait parlé. Celui-ci se raidit sans aucune raison apparente. Le doute s'installa en l'animagus. Ce pouvait-il que se soit… Le jeune homme leur faussa immédiatement compagnie sans que personne ne le remarque sauf lui et Dumbledore. Le directeur lui fit signe de le suivre.

-Je reviens James. Ce ne sera pas long.

-Euh…d'accord.

Sirius partit hors de la salle puis regarda de tous les côtés mais il ne trouva pas ce qu'il cherchait. Plus aucun doute. Celui qui était gravement blesser mais qui ne voulait pas ce faire soigner était bel et bien Harry. Près de deux mois qu'il ne l'avait pas croiser et le jour de sa naissance, il rencontrait son neveu maintenant né mais aussi son neveu âgé de dix-sept, dix-huit ans. Il chercha mais ne trouva rien alors il décida de revenir voir James, Lily et les autres. Lorsqu'il entra, il vit immédiatement que quelque chose n'allait pas. Laurence était assit sur une chaise, les yeux fermés, alors que les deux autres était soit accoudé aux pieds du lit ou assit sur un banc, les yeux dans le vague. Soudain, la porte s'ouvrit à la volée. Lorsque Sirius se retourna, il tomba nez à nez avec son neveu. Cependant, celui-ci l'ignora et ignora les regards de James, Lily et les autres.

-Qu'y a-t-il ?

Laurence se retourna vers lui et dit :

-Alex est mort.

Harry soupira puis contre toute attente, frappa le mur de son poing, faisant sursauter presque tout le monde. Il se laissa tomber contre le mur, le visage entre les mains.

-Speranza, avant de mourir, il m'a dit de te dire : Un chien ne peut faire ce voyage seul…mais peut être un loup peut. (Dzl mais j'aime trop cette phrase c ds Balto)

-Mais qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ?!

-J'en sais rien mais on va devoir partir là, murmura la jeune femme dans le quatuor.

-Oui. Allons. Les autres doivent savoir ce qui se passe et tu dois vraiment mais vraiment partir Speranza !

-Vous devez vous faire soignez monsieur ! Vous allez mourir car vous perdez beaucoup de sang ! fit remarquer le médicomage.

-Non ! On va le soignez nous mais là on doit partir. Allez venez.

Le quatuor partit assez vite. Lorsque le médicomage fut sortit, James s'exclama :

-Mon dieu ! Vous avez vu ? Ce jeune homme va mourir mais il s'en fout complètement !

-James ! Tu sais, nous se n'est pas ça qui nous a surprit.

-C'est quoi alors ?

- Mais tu n'as pas vu ?! On aurait dit toi mais à dix-sept ans !!

-Sauf qu'il est un peu mieux foutu que toi ! dit Danielle.

-Danielle ! reprocha Lily.

-Ben quoi ? C'est vrai !

-Sirius ! Ça va ?

-Hein ?! Oui pourquoi tu me demandes ça Mumus ?

-Car d'habitude, tu aurais été le premier à demander pourquoi il ressemblait tant à James. Je suis même sur que tu lui aurais demander.

-Oui mais là je ne suis pas dans mon état normal. Regardez ! Le mur en a des marques, tenta de se défiler Sirius.

-Speranza ? Bizarre comme nom.

-Ce n'est pas un nom, James. C'est un surnom.

-C'est quoi alors ?

-Speranza veut dire : Espoir. C'est italien.

Tout le monde regarda Gabrielle.

-Ben quoi ? J'ai suivi des cours d'italien. Cela se peut non ?

-Si tu le dis, répondit James.

Un silence s'installa entre eux.

-Bon, je crois qu'on ferait mieux de laisser Lily se reposer, dit Amélie.

-Je suis d'accord avec toi Amé.

Après avoir dit au revoir à Lily et à James, Sirius partit aussi vite que possible de l'hôpital. Il en avait marre de rencontrer Harry et qu'à chaque fois il lui file entre les doigts. À chaque fois, il était gravement blessé. Comment faisait-il pour supporter cette douleur ?

-La souffrance est le résumer de sa vie, Sirius, dit quelqu'un derrière lui.


	5. Souffrance

MON DIEU SEIGNEUR!! JE M'EXCUSE! Dzl vraiment. J'avais fait mon chapitre mais je l'avait perdu pis je les retrouver mais c envoyait le titre de mon chapitre 6e chapitre ki est 'Where the sun breaks through the mist' ke je me suis rendu compte ke c'était il y a un an au moins puisque ke c le titre dune des pièce ke jai joué lannée passée à mon école en musique (que lon peut avoir sur halleonard. com mais je préfére les pièces kon a cette année OK MA YEULE! bon alors on va commencé bientot mais avant REVIEW! Je vais commencé par vous remercier lorsque vous posterez une réview car je vx répondre depuis longtemps mais je nai jamais pris le tmes alors maintenant ds toute mes fics je vais commencé mais à partir du chapitre 4. Merci à tous ceux ki mont encourager et donner c commentaires avant je ne vous oublie pas et je les relit souvent pour me donner du courage (mais j'ai surtout des alert review :D) alors on y va:

missgege93: je crois ke ce chapitre a été becoup plus long pou attendre et s'il te plaît: pardonne-moi!! (se met à genoux) jespère que tu sera pas déçu de ce chapitre car, je sais pas... j'ai un pe peur de vus décevoir... je l'avoue...

Touraz: Ce n'est pas Dumbledore car celui-ci ne sait rien de la vie de Harry mais, c'est quelqu'un d'autre... :P

nushan ynis: Merci jespère ke tu vas aimer la suite car je doute souvent de moi.

jenni944: tu trouves? voyons voir si tu vas encore trouver cela interessant... jespère que oui

amélie: jespère que ta patience a porter fruit, tu me donneras des nouvelles et jai fait travailler meredith (mon hamster intelligent ds ma tête) pour trouver une phrase "suspense"...

Blackywolf. je continue je continue t jespère que tu vas aimer la suite

sasa: c bizarre... moi JADOOOOOORRRRREEEE mes fins... bon ok javoue ke c frustrant pcq beaucoup d'auteurs font sa et c'est pour me venger ke je fait sa niark niark nark...

et enfin christ: je n l'ai jamais abandonné! je sai que sa po vrmt paru mais jai eu foule de problème et jai encore tt perdu mais la cétait pcq je trouvais plus mes chapitres... anyway... meci je mavoir preser un peu :) sa ma fait prendre conscience ke mon ke dis-je... MES retards étais... très très en retard... donc... merci!!

merci à tout le monde! maintenant... le suite...

-La souffranceses tle résumé de sa vie...

Sirius se figea. Il se retourna doucement pour voir Laurence le regarder gravement. Celui-ci s'approcha.

-La souffrance est le résumé de sa vie, répèta-t-il. Il a vu et vécu des choses qu'à son âge et même que personne n'aurait dû affronter. Il a tout vu, tout vécu, tout senti, tout entendu et tout essayer sauf une chose: Venir dans le passé. Je sais que vous savez qui il est. Il vous remercit de ne rien dire aux autres, mais on s'attend tous à se que vous leur dites, soit par accident ou délibérément. Vous gardez un grand secret et vous ne pourrez pas oujours le garder en vous. Si vous leur dites, nous espérons juste qu'ils ne vont pas nous cherchez, car cela pourrait être dangereux pour nous, mais aussi pour vous. Cependant, si vous avez un énorme problème qui est relié à Voldemort, de quel que manière qui soit, de prévenir Harry, de lui expliquer par hibou.

-Pourquoi ? demanda Sirius. Pourquoi tous ces secrets, ces mises en gardes et ces explications.

-Parce que Harry a grandement confiance en vous et en Remus.

-Remus?! Mais...

-Si vous vous sentez craquez, coupa Laurence, expliquer tout à Remus, mais à personne d'autre, ni Lily, ni James, ni Peter, personne d'autre! Seul, Remus, vous et Dumbledore.

-Pouquoi Remus?! Nous le soupçonnons d'être du côté de...

-Vous vous trompez. Si Harry avait été là. il vous aurait giflé...

-Me giflé!? Mais... pourquoi?!

-Parce que Remus n'est pas le traitre. Au contraire, c'est Peter.

Sirius était bouche bée. Remus innocent! Peter le traître! Comment cela se pouvait-il? L'animagus se sentit soudainement stupide. Juste parce que Lunard était un loup-garou, ils avaient commencé à le soupçonner alors que c'était Peter le traître. Ils s'étaient trompé, même Dumbledore! Harry avait souffert et pas qu'un peu. Cela se voyait dans son regard. Il en voulait à Peter, à Voldemort, à DUmbledore et même à lui-même. Quelque chose lui disait qu'il n'avait pas été là pour son filleul. Il en voulait à Dumbledore de s'être tromper une fois, mais sur quelque chose de grand. Une erreur qui avait valu à Harry, une souffrance qu'il ne connaissait pas.

-Je veux le voir, demanda Sirius.

-Non! Pas tout de suite! Marie doit le guérir, mais peut-être que dans une semaine, tu pourras le voir.

-Vous êtes sérieux?!

-Oui. Bon, je dois yu aller. J'ai été ravi de vous revoir monsieur Black.

Puis il transplana. Sirius transplana quelques secondes plus tard pour arriver devant l'appartement de Remus. Une petite discussion s'imposait. Arrivé devant la porte, il cogna. La porte s'ouvrit pour laisser passer le lycantrope.

-Sirius?! Resalut.

-Il faut que je te parle de Harry.

-Euh... d'accord. Entre.

Remus le laissa passer. L'animague s'assit sur le canapé, son ami en face de lui.

-Sirius, je sais que Harry est né il y a à peine quelques heures, mais tu ne trouves pas que tu devrais...

-Je suis désolé Mumus!

Le dit Mumus était très surpris.

-Tu n'as plus utilisé ce nom depuis que je suis le traître.

-Mais ce n'est pas toi! Je le sais maintenant. Je suis désoler d'avoir cru que c'était toi Lunard! Vraiment désoler.

-Qu'est-ce qui t'a fait changé d'avis?

-C'est Laurence qui me l'a dit.

-Laurence?! C'est qui?

-Un ami d'Harry. Le traître, c'est Peter.

-Une seconde là! Je ne te suis plus là!

Sirius se mit à tout lui raconter du mariage à la discussion qu'il avait eu avec Laurence. Remus l'écouta sans l'interrompe. Après un silence pesant, le loup-garou prit la parole:

-Tu sais Sirius, c'esy un peu dur à avaler. C'est... c'est... Bon sang! Je ne trouve pas les mots pour le dire.

-Bizarre? Tu sais, la magie ne devrait plus nous surprendre.

Soudain, quelque chose toqua à la fenêtre. C'était une chouette blanche.

-Wow Mumus! Tu as vu cette chouette! Elle est magnifique!

-Sublime, rajouta Remus en allant ouvrir la fenêtre.

Le volatile se posa sur l'épaule de celui-ci et hulula vers Sirius. Remus détacha le colis.

-C'est une lettre pour toi.

-Pour moi?! Mais qui peut m'écrire avec cette chouette.

Son ami haussa les épaules et lui tendit la lettre.

-Lit-la à voix haute.

-_Cher Patmol,_

_Je crois que tu te pose beaucoup de question sur ma vie. J'aimerais te voir demain au Chaudron Baveur vers dix heures. Salut Lunard! Bien entendu que toi aussi tu viens puisque tu es juste à côté de Sirius avec la bouche grande aouverte parce que tu avais de la misère à croire à son histoire. Alors à demain pour tous les deux et non, n'avertissez pas Dumbledore. Je vous laisse à vos moutons. Au revoir!_

_Celuis qui a zéro an, dix-sept ans bref... moi-même!_

_PS: Dites à Rogue pendant la réunin ce soir que je l'aime de tout mon coeur et jattends avec impatience de le voir et j'espère que mon cadeau lui plaira. Oh, et donner la boîte à Dumby de ma part._

Sirius leva les yeux pour voir Remus la bouche grande ouverte. Ils regardèrent dans le colis où se trouvait... une bouteille de shampoing ! Ils éclatèrent de rire. Sirius s'exclama:

-C'est bien le fils de Corn ça!

-Il est pire que Dumbledore! Et la réunion va bientôt commencer.

-Ils allèrent au quartier général. Lorsqu'ils s'assirent à leur place, il virent Rogue entrer, suivit de James. Lily était encore à l'hopital avec le bébé Harry. Dumbledore arriva alors la réunion allait commencer.

-Bon quelles sont les nouvelles?

-Professeur! interrompit le loup-garou. Nous avons deux cadeaux à offrir.

-Oui, continua Sirius. Cela vient de celui-dont-on-ne-doit-pas-prononcer-le-nom-car-il-a-zéro-dix-sept-ans.

-Les yeux de Dumbledore pétillèrent de malice et un léger sourire s'installa sur ses lèvres devant les autres membres qui ne comprenaient plus rien.

-Et à qui sont destiné ses cadeaux?

-Éh bien, le premier est à Severus Rogue.

Sirius lui donna la bouteille. Rogue vit immédiatement rouge. James éclata de rire, se demandant qui avait pu lui envoyer cela.

-Et l'autre est pour vous professeur.

-Vraiment!

Le directeur prit le paquet et l'ouvrit. À l'intérieur, il y avait trois choses. La première une boîte de couleur vert avec des bonbons jaune dessus.

-Voulez-vous un bonbon au citron? demanda-t-elle lorsqu'il l'ouvrit.

Dumbledore éclata de rire. Juste à côté, il y avait des bas de laine et à côté, il y avait un écrin. Un mot était marqué au-dessus. _Redonner à mon père se qu'il lui revient de droit._ Dumbledore prit l'écrin et le tendit à James.

-C'est pour toi, de SA part.

James fronça les sourcils et le prit. Il l'ouvrit et resta bouche bée. Il tremblait. 'était un médaillon où un lion rugissant y était gravé. Il murmura:

-Le médaillon de mon père.

Tous le monde se regardèrent. George Potter avait été un grand auror. Il aviat été capturé par Voldemort au cours de la septième année de James puis déclarer mort un an après. Cela faisait presque trois ans qu'il était déclarer mort. À l'intérieur de médaillon, il y avait une perle qui changeait de couleur. On disait le nom d'une personne et on pouvait savoir si elle était en danger ou non. Noir voulait dire qu'elle était morte; rouge: en danger de mort; jaune: gravement blessé; vert: brièvement blessé; bleu: en bonne santé; blanc: entre bonne main. James murmura le nom de son père. Il ouvrit le médaillon et lorsqu'il vit la couleur de la perle, il pleura.

Fini! le prochain je lécris là! euh... mais je fait un ptit sondage... euh... il se peut ke je ne publie plus sur des sites... enfin c une possibilité... car je me suis fait un skyrock où tt mes fics sont là... c : shadowdeyso.skyrock. com ... il y a un lien ak presque toutes mes fics dont :le nouveau commencement... c dans les dernières pages environ... dites-moi votre opinion.. c'est mieu sur un sky ou je continue sur le site? ou je fais les deux? review? (air de bébé phoque perdu sur la banquise) le bouton bleu à gauche? (PAS MAUVE LE BOUTON ! BLEU!)


End file.
